fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13: Belladonna Watches Sasha
Sasha, Annabelle, and Bess went back to Merdog Lagoon to get some rest, they were exhausted, but most of all they were worried about Charlie, Itchy, and Jack. Unfortunately, they were being spied upon by Roscoe and Desoto, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. The two evil spies had magic eyes that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave where Belladonna lives at the dark depths. "Hmmmmm, the merdog princess was with her merdog friend and my good fishtailed cousin Annabelle, eh?" said Belladonna, as she watched her crystal ball, "Something tells me that King Butch's daughter is in love with a land dog. And not just any land dog - a German shepherd prince! Her daddy will LOOOVE that," She said with an evil laugh. Belladonna began daydreaming of her days growing up in the palace. "Well, in my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace," Belladonna said as she took a scared shrimp from her bowl and ate it by crunching it with her teeth as she chewed it very loudly. "After all, I was very evil, and I wasted away to do the dark arts for this moment! I was banished, and exiled, practically starving! While Butch and his wife Ivy along with their flimsy fish-folk celebrated Sasha and her sisters' birthday every year." She swam up to her stone stool and sat down examining herself in the mirror. Then she grab the shell-shaped bottle with her paw and squirted some foaming hair gel into her paws then she ran her paws through the large amounted hair on her head. Once completed, she used a hair band to hold it in place. Then she sighed and said, "Well, my fishtail spikes are so sharp and pointy to scare the sea animals away, but I think the Irish setter merdog princess will make a fine and charming addition in my evil plot. Once King Butch learns of his daughter's betrayal, I will take over my rightful place as queen of the ocean!" Belladonna knew that Sasha was in love with Charlie and that she had saved him from drowning. Then she looked at her crystal ball again and called to Roscoe and Desoto, "Roscoe! Desoto!" The two mer-dobermans hit their heads on one of those boulders as Belladonna called them, "You know what to do, remember to keep your eyes on the pretty merdog princess." Roscoe and Desoto heard Belladonna's orders and agreed. At that moment, Belladonna looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, but polyps! "I want to make sure that King Butch's daughter won't be eaten by sharks, other wise she will be an addition to my little garden." Sneered Belladonna. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to mess with her good-hearted cousin Annabelle and her big brother King Butch, and she can't wait to get started on it! Category:Tyson1993